Comma
by krusherlover
Summary: Saat Naruto koma, apakah Sasuke dapat menjaga kesetiaannya pada Naruto hingga sang kekasih terbangun dari komanya?Bagaimana jika banyak orang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka?Sanggupkah Sasuke bertahan demi hubungannya dengan Naruto?SasuNaru/Chap 4
1. Prologue

Title :

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (main), SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, Shonen-ai, boys love, MxM, etc.

Author : zerOcentimeter a.k.a ImÖt

Summary : Saat Naruto koma, apakah Sasuke dapat menjaga kesetiaannya

Pada Naruto hingga sang kekasih terbangun dari komanya? Apa jadinya jika banyak orang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka? Sanggupkah Sasuke bertahan demi hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Prolog

"Sasuke."

"Hnn."

"Waktu itu kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakan kau mencintaiku?"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau akan setia padaku? Tak pernah meninggalkanku?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau akan menyukai orang lain selain aku? Lalu kalau aku yang menemukan orang lain selain kau, Teme?"

"Aku takkan pernah menyukai orang lain selain kau, Dobe. Dan jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk itu?"

"Hn."

"Apa bukti kalau kau akan menepati janjimu itu?"

"Ayo, kutraktir ramen."

"Hore! Kau memang benar-benar mengerti aku, Teme!"

* * *

"Apa aku tak salah dengar, Uchiha-san?"

"Tidak, Namikaze-san. Saya ingin melamar Namikaze Naruto, putra anda. Kami mohon doa restu."

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau ucapkan itu?"

"Saya yakin."

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi jika kau masih bersikeras untuk menikahi putraku?"

"Ya, Namikaze-san."

"Ingat, Uchiha-san, kalian berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Di mata masyarakat, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Maka akan saya ubah hal itu sebagai kebenaran, Namikaze-san. Saya mohon, izinkan saya untuk menjadikan Naru sebagai pasangan hidup saya, saya berjanji akan melindungi dan mencintainya sampai akhir hidup kami."

"Aku sebenarnya masih ragu, tapi jika itu memang keputusan kalian berdua aku tak bisa melarang lagi. Aku menitipkan putraku padamu, Uchiha-san. Tolong pegang janjimu itu."

"Ya, Namikaze-san. Saya janji."

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Uchiha Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, mobilnya tertabrak truk yang remnya blong. Kini keadaannya kritis karena luka-luka yang dideritanya amat sangat parah. Kami tak yakin pasien akan selamat. Kalau pun selamat, pasti akan ada akibat dari kecelakaan yang masih tertinggal."

"Tolong selamatkan putraku, Dok! Minato, bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau Naruto meninggal! Dia anak kita satu-satunya!"

"Tenanglah, Kushina, Naruto pasti bisa melewati masa-masa kritisnya, ingatlah, dia anak yang kuat."

"Seandainya dia tak pergi untuk menemui pasangan abnormalnya itu, ia pasti takkan begini! Dasar Uchiha, tak akan kumaafkan kalian!"

"Itu tak penting sekarang, lagipula Keluarga Uchiha tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah itu. Lebih baik kita tenang dahulu, kita sama-sama berdoa supaya Naruto selamat. Duduklah di sana, aku mau memberi kabar ke kerabat yang lain."

"Minato, tolong jangan pernah biarkan Uchiha Sasuke itu datang. Walau pun kini ia sudah menjadi suami Naruto, tapi dialah penyebab semua ini!"

"Kushina, jangan bicara seperti itu! Jika kita marah dan melarang-larang Sasuke seperti itu, akan malah menambah rumit masalah. Tenanglah, kita harus membicarakannya secara baik-baik."

* * *

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat, Uchiha Sasuke! Apa janjimu waktu kau datang untuk melamar putraku? Kau akan melindunginya, tapi mengapa kau langgar janjimu sendiri?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf takkan membuat Naru sembuh, Sasuke! Naru sekarang dalam keadaan koma! Hanya keajaiban yang akan membuatnya sembuh seperti dulu!"

"Aku memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, Ayah, Ibu."

"Jangan pernah memanggilku 'Ibu' ! Aku tak mau menjadi ibumu lagi! Dari awal hubungan kalian aku sudah menentang, tapi entah mengapa putraku begitu bodoh hingga tetap menerimamu! Kalian itu laki-laki, tak boleh menjadi pasangan! Kalian pasangan abnormal!!"

"Kushina, jaga emosimu! Sasuke, lebih baik kau kembali ke kantormu. Aku yakin kau pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Biar Naru kami yang akan mengurusnya. Lagipula, Naru bisa dirawat di rumah dengan peralatan medis."

"Maaf, apakah nantinya Naru akan dibawa pulang ke apartemen kami?"

"Masih bisa kau bilang begitu? Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua! Aku sungguh sakit hati, aku ini ibunya!"

"Kushina, tenang! Lebih baik aku yang bicara pada Sasuke. Sasuke, aku tahu kini Naruto bukan seorang Namikaze lagi. Tapi, atas pertimbangan satu dan lain hal, lebih baik Naru untuk sementara akan dirawat di Namikaze Mansion. Jika waktunya tepat, kukira Naru bisa dirawat di apartemen kalian."

"Aku mengerti. Apakah aku bisa melihat keadaan Naru sekarang?"

"Maaf, Sasuke, dengan berat hati aku terpaksa melarangmu. Kami masih trauma dengan kejadian ini, apalagi kecelakaan itu terjadi saat Naru akan pergi menemuimu."

"Kapan aku bisa menjenguknya?"

"Aku harap besok keadaan akan lebih tenang sehingga kau bisa menjenguknya. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar."

"Ya."

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku kan Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku, Sasuke, bahkan Itachi juga. Bagaimanapun kalian adalah anak-anak sahabatku dan Kushina. Orangtua kalian yang sudah tiada menitipkan kalian pada kami. Maafkan Ibu mertuamu itu, karena Naru adalah putra semata wayang kami, tak heran jika ia sangat syok dengan kejadian ini."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Ayah. Aku mohon pamit, aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Ya, Sasuke. Berhati-hatilah."

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke!"

"Ya?"

"Kudengar perusahaanmu akan terlibat kerja sama dengan Hyuuga Corp. Ayah hanya ingin mengucapkan…err, semoga kau berhasil."

"Hn."

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke, tumben kau pulang ke sini. Bukannya 2 tahun yang lalu kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemenmu dan Naru daripada Uchiha Mansion?"

"Aniki, diamlah. Aku bosan jika harus tinggal sendirian."

"Ah, aku lupa kalau Naru sekarang ada di rumah orangtuanya. Yah, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Anggap saja Uchiha Mansion ini sebagai rumahmu sendiri."

"Baka Aniki, Uchiha Mansion juga masih terhitung rumahku! Atau kau ingin memilikinya sendiri?"

"Ups, kukira kau sudah tak menganggap Uchiha Mansion sebagai rumahmu. Kalau begitu, welcome home, Sasuke."

* * *

"Kau tampak kusut, Sasuke. Ayo, kita makan siang dulu."

"Sudahlah, Kiba, aku sedang sibuk."

"Oh, aku dengar soal Naruto. Aku juga ikut sedih."

"Hn."

"Hey, Sasuke, kau sudah lihat 2 bersaudara pemilik Hyuuga Corp.? Sang adik, Hyuuga Hinata, cantik sekali!"

"Hn."

"Lebih baik kau berhati-hati, karena ada kabar angin, katanya keluarga Hyuuga adalah kawan lama keluarga Namikaze, dan diantara kedua keluarga sedang dibicarakan tentang perjodohan antara Hyuuga Hinata dan putra tunggal Namikaze. Apa kau sudah menceraikan Naruto?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hah, susah bicara denganmu. Aku jadi tak yakin kau sungguh-sungguh dengan Naru. Apalagi sekretaris barumu, Haruno Sakura, cantik sekali. Bisa-bisa kau digoda olehnya."

"**Untuk saat ini**, setidaknya aku masih mencintai suamiku, Uchiha Naruto."

* * *

RnR please, walau saya tahu prolog ini sangat amatlah gaje…

Untuk chapter 1 akan saya apdet tak lama karena ceritanya sendiri sudah hampir jadi. Apakah ada yang membingungkan karena di prolog semua saya jelaskan dengan dialog percakapan? Mau tanya tentang fic ni? Review makanya… Flame juga boleh…

Kalo boleh jujur, sebenarnya saya manusia novel picisan dan sinetron murahan, jadi kao kata-katanya agak lebay, maafkan..


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Comma

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (main), SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, Shonen-ai, boys love, MxM, kata-kata yang menyerempet ke arah 'sana', etc.

Author : zerOcentimeter a.k.a ImÖt

Summary : Saat Naruto koma, apakah Sasuke dapat menjaga kesetiaannya pada Naruto hingga sang kekasih terbangun dari komanya? Apa jadinya jika banyak orang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka? Sanggupkah Sasuke bertahan demi hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Chapter 1

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.34

Malam sudah larut. Angin malam yang berhembus dapat membuat tubuh menggigil. Namun, kerlap-kerlip lampu kota seakan tak pernah berhenti untuk memancarkan cahayanya sambil menawarkan aneka hiburan pelepas penat. Hiburan sesaat agar kelelahan di hari terang tergantikan dengan suatu energi baru untuk esok hari. Kelelahan yang amat sangat akibat pekerjaan sungguh ingin disingkirkan.

Itu juga dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam, yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu lift gedung Uchiha Corporation yang juga tempat ia bekerja. Setelah seharian meeting, menandatangani gunungan berkas yang tiada habisnya, dan melakukan negosiasi dengan para client, belum harus bekerja lembur untuk mempersiapkan berkas yang akan digunakan meeting keesokan harinya, membuatnya ingin sekali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Walaupun lelah, ia rela melakukan semua itu demi profesionalitas dan totalitas dalam pekerjaannya.

Ia memasuki daerah basement dan menuju ke sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver yang terparkir rapi di sana. Ia melongok ke dalam mobil lewat kaca jendela yang tertutup, dan ia melihat sesosok manusia berambut pirang tengah tertidur di kursi pengemudi. Ia mengetuk jendela mobil perlahan. Hal itu membuat sosok di dalam mobil terbangun, bisa terlihat dari matanya yang mengerjap dan perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan mata biru langitnya yang indah.

Sosok itu segera membuka kunci pintu mobil saat ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam tengah menunggu di samping mobil. Setelah pintu mobil tidak terkunci, pemuda berambut hitam itu segera membuka pintu mobil. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu, hanya sekedar untuk menikmati wajah polos di depannya.

"Apa, Teme? Ayo, cepat masuk dan pulang, mataku sudah berat sekali tahu!" ujar pemuda berambut pirang pada pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggilnya 'teme'. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Hn, Dobe. Aku hanya sedang berpikir untuk 'melahap' dirimu malam ini," jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan nada menggoda. Pemuda pirang hanya dapat merona.

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda! Besok aku harus ke rumah Ibu selama 3 hari, kalau aku tak bisa jalan karena perbuatanmu aku tak mau menjelaskannya pada Ibu," gerutu pemuda pirang itu pada pemuda berambut hitam, Sasuke.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pengusaha tampan dan sukses pemilik Uchiha Corporation. Salah satu pemuda paling digilai wanita karena ketampanan dan kesuksesannya, apalagi sikapnya yang dingin membuatnya tampak cool. Wajah tampan ditambah rambut hitamnya yang melawan gravitasi dan kulit putih pucat nan halus bagai porselen, membuat banyak orang terheran akan keputusannya untuk menikahi seorang Namikaze Naruto, pemuda pirang biasa yang sama sekali tidak menonjol dan sederhana.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda pirang yang sering dipanggil 'Dobe' oleh Sasuke. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan dan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan membuatnya amat kontras dengan Sasuke. Namun, wajahnya yang bisa dibilang manis untuk seorang laki-laki dan sifatnya yang ceria dan meledak-ledak membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Hal itu juga yang membuat Sasuke tertarik dan kemudian menikahinya. Jangan lupa dengan rasa sukanya yang berlebihan terhadap makanan bernama ramen. Oh, ada sedikit ralat. Sekarang namanya menjadi Uchiha Naruto, terhitung sejak 2 tahun lalu Sasuke menikahi Naruto.

"Itu urusanmu, yang penting aku sedang 'lapar' dan sudah kuputuskan makan malamku adalah kau," kata Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Naruto hanya dapat merona, kemudian mengambil bantal dari jok belakang -yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana- ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke dapat menghindar dan membiarkan bantal itu mencium lantai sebelum mengambilnya.

"Kau yang menyetir, Teme. Aku mengantuk setelah menunggumu selama 2 jam," kata Naruto dengan mata terpejam karena mengantuk, kemudian mengubah posisinya di kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Sasuke hanya menutup pintu mobil yang tadi ia buka dan masuk ke mobil dari pintu kursi pengemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengemudikannya keluar dari basement gedung menuju jalanan.

"Siapa suruh kau menungguku? Kurasa tadi kau hanya kusuruh pulang untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatanmu besok."

"Hei, aku tahu kebiasaan sekretarismu itu, siapa namanya? Oh, Karin! Dia 'kan selalu menunggumu pulang kantor setelah lembur agar dapat menumpang. Saat dia berhasil memasuki mobilmu, ia pasti meninggalkan bau menyengat yang selalu sukses membuatku muntah!" kata Naruto dengan nada jijik.

"Cemburu, Dobe?" goda Sasuke sambil melirik pemuda pirang itu melalui ekor matanya. Naruto hanya menggeliat tak nyaman di kursinya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tak cemburu. Kurasa Shikamaru benar, gadis itu merepotkan!" kata Naruto sambil memjamkan matanya dan bersiap menuju ke alam mimpi. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke belum mengizinkan Naruto untuk beristirahat. Sasuke melepas salah satu tangannya dari kemudi, kemudian meraba daerah tengkuk Naruto. Sukses membuat pemuda pirang merinding geli.

"Teme, jangan ganggu aku!! Kau ini benar-benar brengsek! Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur tanpa terganggu, atau pun gelisah esok harinya tak bisa berjalan dengan benar?" seru Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke dari tengkuknya. Sasuke hanya menurut, kemudian kembali memegang kemudi dengan 2 tangan. Selama beberapa menit, mereka terdiam. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di garasi, ternyata tak terasa mereka telah sampai di rumah mereka yang minimalis.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera turun dari mobil. Naruto berjalan lebih dulu, sedang Sasuke hanya memandang si pirang di depannya dengan tatapan ganjil. Naruto, yang menangkap sinyal-sinyal mesum Sasuke, berjalan lebih cepat, bermaksud menghindari Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya dia kalah cepat, kedua tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memerangkap tubuhnya yang hanya sekian centimeter lebih pendek dari Sasuke dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Teme, lepaskan aku! Aku mengantuk!!"

"Hn, Dobe. Tapi tidak saat ini. Aku. Ingin. Dirimu. Malam. Ini."

* * *

"Teme, lihat hasil perbuatanmu tadi malam!! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ibu jika aku tak bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya!" seru Naruto yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Badannya penuh peluh, dan ia meringis kesakitan setiap ia berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidur yang benar-benar berantakan dan terkoyak. Bahkan dibeberapa bagian seprei kasur terlihat sobek dan ada banyak bekas remasan.

"Kau terus saja memberontak, tapi kau juga sangat menikmati, kurasa," sahut Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Brengsek!! Ayo, kau yang harus telepon Ibu dan minta maaf! Pokoknya setelah aku sembuh aku bakal langsung ke Suna!" seru Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya dan memakai pakaiannya yang tadi ia siapkan sebelum mandi.

"Sudahlah, sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu ramen." Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung kembali bersemangat.

"Oke, aku memafkanmu kali ini. Jangan harap kau bisa lolos dari amarahku lain kali. Nah, sekarang bantu aku berdiri, aku mau mandi. Badanku lengket oleh cairan-entah-apa dan membuatku risih." kata Naruto dengan nada perintah.

"Hei, itu kan milikmu sendiri. Atau, kau tak ingin menyimpan yang lain dalam tubuhmu saat mandi?" goda Sasuke.

"TEME MESUM!!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menatap si pirang, sang matahari dalam hidupnya. Ia tak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan di dunia yang mulai gila ini tanpa Naruto. Mungkin, ia akan gila terlebih dahulu sebelum dunia itu sendiri gila.

Sasuke bergerak mendekati Naruto dan mencium pipi Naruto. Naruto hanya diam menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan. Ia sendiri heran, mengapa ia dengan mudahnya takluk pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Pesona yang ia pancarkan mampu membuat tubuh Naruto kehilangan kontrol. Bahkan ia menjadi lebih meledak-ledak dan ceria. Bayangkan, di awal ia kesal dan menggerutu karena Sasuke. Kemudian ia melonjak kegirangan karena Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia malah terhanyut dalam pesona pemuda itu, menikmati manjaan dari Sasuke. Sungguh, Sasuke membuatnya tidak berdaya dan ia seakan menjadi seperti orang yang sangat rapuh.

"Ayo, segera mandi dan sarapan. Kutunggu di ruang makan," kata Sasuke singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka. Naruto selama sesaat tidak sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kemudian setelah sadar, wajahnya merona kemerahan.

Setelah merasa dapat beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya -yang masih terasa sakit- Naruto segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bersih diri. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia segera menyusul suaminya di ruang makan. Segera bau harum telur dadar menyambut Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena terlalu kasar tadi malam sehingga dengan senang hati menggantikan tugas Naruto memasak sarapan mereka.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke kamar mereka untuk membereskan akibat tindakan kasar Sasuke. Yah, sebenarnya Naruto juga sih. Bahkan karena sibuk memberontak ia tanpa sengaja menendang wajah tampan Sasuke, telak di pipi. Naruto tersenyum geli jika mengingat hal itu.

Setelah semua beres, Naruto membantu Sasuke memakai dasi dan mengantar suaminya itu ke pintu depan. Naruto tidak bekerja, karena Sasuke terlalu possesive padanya. Namun Naruto menanggapinya dengan biasa saja, toh itu juga tak merugikannya. Lagipula, ia mempunyai suami yang memiliki perusahaan besar dan mempunyai penghasilan dengan tujuh digit angka nol dibelakang angka lima. Oh, dalam dollar. Jadi, percuma juga ia bekerja.

"Teme, nanti kau pulang sendiri saja, ya, lagipula kemarin kita lupa membawa mobilmu yang masih terparkir di kantormu. Hati-hatilah, dan jangan buat aku kesal karena mencium bau menyengat di mobilmu."

"Hn, Dobe. Kau juga, jangan biarkan rumah ini dimasuki pencuri."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku rela jika persediaan ramen instanku dicuri?"

"Bisa saja jika dilihat dari pribadimu. Lagipula tak akan ada yang mau mencurinya. Kau kan satu-satunya manusia bodoh yang menyimpan 5 dus ramen instan," kata Sasuke, kemudian memberhentikan salah satu taksi yang melintas.

"Dasar brengsek! Hei, kenapa kau mau naik taksi?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke mau membuka pintu taksi tersebut. Sesaat sebelum memasuki taksi, Sasuke membalas," Aku tak bisa membawa pulang 2 mobil, Dobe." Lalu taksi itu melesat pergi. Sayup-sayup, Sasuke mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"DASAR TEME!!"

* * *

Naruto tengah meminum jus jeruknya ketika ia mendengar telepon genggamnya berdering. Ia segera mengambil telepon genggamnya dan melihat layar telepon. Ada telepon dari Sasuke. Segera, ia mengangkat telepon dari suaminya itu.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Bawakan berkas yang ada di atas meja kerjaku sebelum makan siang."

Lalu, hubungan telepon diputus. Naruto menatap layar telepon genggamnya tak percaya. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan setuju atau tidaknya, namun telepon sudah ditutup. Dengan menggerutu, Naruto menuju ruangan kerja Sasuke dan mencari berkas yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukannya, mata Naruto melirik jam yang tergantung manis di dinding. Pukul 12.34. Hanya 30 menit sebelum jam makan siang.

Dengan agak terburu, ia mengambil kunci mobil dan menuju ke garasi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti sejenak karena melihat kunci garasinya seperti baru dirusak seseorang. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti karena takut Sasuke terlalu lama menunggunya -atau berkasnya- di kantor. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Setelah menyala, ia segera mengemudikan mobil ke jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang, jika kecepatan 90 km/jam masih dihitung lambat.

Sayangnya, siang itu jalanan macet luar biasa. Terpaksa, Naruto mengambil jalan alternatif yang mengharuskannya mengambil rute yang lebih jauh, apalagi jalannya rusak karena sering dilewati truk-truk besar. Saat sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya, Naruto merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Sepertinya berasal dari telepon genggam yang ia taruh di sana. Naruto melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari stir dan meraba saku celananya, berusaha mencari telepon genggam yang berdering. Setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan benda yang ia cari, ia memeriksa layar telepon genggamnya. Ada telepon lagi dari Sasuke. Naruto mendengus sebal, lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hei, jika berkas itu tidak sampai dalam waktu lima menit-"

"On the way, brengsek! Kau pikir aku ini siapa, kurir ekspres? Tunggu- WAAA!!"

Karena sibuk mengangkat telepon, Naruto tidak menyadari sebuah truk yang dikemudikan oleh supirnya yang mabuk sudah keluar jalur dan kini menerjang lurus ke arah mobilnya. Naruto mencoba untuk mengerem, namun sial baginya. Rem mobilnya blong. Naruto panik saat jarak antara mobilnya dan truk itu semakin memendek. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membanting stir ke kiri. Keputusan yang salah, karena ke kiri bararti jurang.

Mobil Naruto sempat tertabrak truk di bagian kanan depan mobil, membuatnya terdorong dan terhempas ke dalam jurang. Naruto shock, bahkan karena sangat shock ia sampai tidak merasa jika mobilnya remuk saat menghantam dasar jurang. Kemudian, Naruto memasuki kegelapan yang pekat.

* * *

"Hei, ada kecelakaan!! Mobil itu terjun ke jurang!!"

"Ayo, cepat panggil polisi dan ambulans! Cepat, sepertinya di sana ada orang!"

"Ya, orang itu terhimpit badan mobil! Kurasa ia belum mati!"

"Tidak, kurasa ia sudah mati. **Benar, ia sudah mati**."

TBC

* * *

Hoho, akhirnya setelah nyogok kompie dan modem zerO yang kongkalikong error bareng-bareng sekarang bisa apdet! jujur, zerO sendiri suka banget ngerjain fic ni, seru sih.

Well, gini deh hasilnya, setelah selesai ngetik malah error dan harus ngetik ulang -untung cuma setengah- chap 1 selesai! zerO senang banyak yang suka sama prolognya. Hehe, hasil dari nonton sinetron sama baca novel picisan.

Oia, maap kalo disini banyak yang OOC, jujur zerO termasuk nekat karena sama sekali enggak punya manga Naruto dan sedikit liat anime nya walau terpotong-potong tapi tetep aja publish cerita ni. Engga percaya? Silahkan berkunjung ke rumah zerO di Jogja. ^^V

Dan tambahan, apakah kata-kata yang menyerempet ke rate M itu membuat zerO harus menaikkan rate fic ni? Tolong kasi pendapatmu di review or PM zerO. chap ni sudah lebih panjang kan?

Bales review buat yang ga login!!

-**Rei**: Thx reviewnya.. hoho, curigalah pada semua tokoh, akan banyak rahasia disini... bahkan hinata dan sakura!

-**xxxzzz**: sak jane males bales ripiu gajemu. Besok tak bales di skul aja! Kekekekeke...*evil smirk* Eh, kapan OL? ayo bales2an comment FB!

-**mantan author vakum lamaaa**:hoo, padahal berat badan saia lebih dari 40kg, kenapa dibilang ringan?? *OOT banget* bagus toh? saia kira gaje karena isinya percakapan semua. Bagus deh kalo ada yang ngerasa fic ni dramatis, orang genrenya drama, bukan angst! Eh, udah jadi mantan author? kenapa? padahal kalo sasunaru fic saia bakal baca..

akhir kata, jangan lupa review...kalo bisa baca juga fic SasuNaru zerO yang lain "Love to My Brother".

Oke, review ditunggu!


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Comma

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (main), SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, Shonen-ai, boys love, MxM, **CHARA-DEATH**, etc.

Author : zerOcentimeter a.k.a ImÖt

Summary : Saat Naruto koma, apakah Sasuke dapat menjaga kesetiaannya pada Naruto hingga sang kekasih terbangun dari komanya? Apa jadinya jika banyak orang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka? Sanggupkah Sasuke bertahan demi hubungannya dengan Naruto?

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Chapter 2

Pemuda berambut hitam itu gelisah.

Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tepatnya tiga puluh empat menit lebih tujuh detik. Namun, hal yang ditunggu-tunggunya tak juga datang. Ia memeriksa jam tangannya untuk ke enam belas kalinya, dan hanya melihat jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi ia akan memimpin meeting dengan client yang paling ia benci dan paling menguntungkan bagi perusahaannya, Hyuuga Corporation.

Hyuuga Corp. adalah perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah Uchiha Corp. yang dimiliki pemuda berambut hitam itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Hyuuga Corp. dipimpin oleh dua bersaudara Hyuuga, Neji dan Hinata. Mereka memimpin Hyuuga Corp. bersama walau sang kakak laki-laki lebih dominan. Sasuke dan perusahaannya sebenarnya sangat diuntungkan dengan kerjasama antara mereka dengan Hyuuga Corp., namun sebuah persaingan masa lalu Sasuke dan Neji membuat Sasuke agak berat untuk bersikap manis di hadapan Neji agar kerjasama yang terjalin berjalan lancar.

"Lama sekali Dobe itu. Apa dia mampir di kedai ramen dulu? Dasar Baka Dobe."

Sasuke mengambil telepon genggamnya, bermaksud untuk menelepon Naruto, suaminya selama 2 tahun ini yang sering ia panggil 'Dobe'. Baru saja ia menyentuh telepon genggamnya, tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering. Ada telepon untuk Sasuke, entah dari siapa. Walau agak heran karena layar telepon genggamnya hanya menunjukkan sebaris nomor, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Maaf, apakah bisa bicara dengan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Maaf, apa Anda mengatakan sesuatu? Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang penting untuk Uchiha Sasuke."

Tunggu. Bukankah Sasuke sudah menjawab? Oh, pemuda itu lupa. Tak semua orang mau membeli kamus kata 'Hn' di toko buku. Selain memusingkan -tidak dilengkapi CD suara untuk membedakan, walaupun nadanya semua sama datar- semua orang tahu kalau kamus itu menyebalkan dan membosankan.

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri."

"Oh, Uchiha-san, kami dari pihak Kepolisian Kota Konoha ingin mengabarkan-"

Perasaan buruk mulai dirasakan Sasuke.

"-kalau Uchiha Naruto mengalami kecelakan dan kini keadaannya sedang-"

Tak butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian atau siapapun itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa dunianya sudah mati. Detik itu juga, Sasuke tenggelam dalam kegelapan, karena kini Sasuke kehilangan telah Mataharinya.

* * *

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang dipacu gila-gilaan oleh pengemudinya melesat di jalanan yang saat itu agak lengang. Namun, sahutan klakson juga tak henti mengiringi perjalanan mobil itu. Tentu saja karena kecepatan mobil itu yang melebihi kecepatan 100 km/ jam. Namun, pemuda berambut hitam di dalamnya tampak tak peduli dan malah terus menambah kecepatannya.

"Ayo, tak bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi, mobil brengsek?" gumam Sasuke, entah pada siapa. Ia sudah gelap mata dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Mataharinya. Semoga ia belum terlambat, dan menghentikan waktu sebelum sang Matahari tenggelam.

"Dasar, gara-gara hal bodoh tadi!" rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Mari kita kembali ke waktu setelah Sasuke menerima telepon. Setelah mendapat telepon dari pihak kepolisisan -yang langsung ia matikan dengan tidak hormat- ia langsung melesat ke basement kantornya dan mencari mobilnya. Baru akan masuk ke mobilnya, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Bisa menebaknya? Yeah, Sasuke belum tahu rumah sakit yang merawat Naruto. Ia terdiam selama sesaat, sebelum mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku celananya dan menelepon pihak kepolisian kembali.

"Moshi-moshi." Uh-oh. Nada diseberang telepon buruk, sepertinya Sasuke menelepon di waktu yang salah. Sasuke diam-diam menelan ludah.

"Eh, siapa di sana? Kami tak punya banyak waktu." Sasuke terdiam. Keringat mulai menetes di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Uchiha-san. Yang tadi, ya?" Sepertinya orang yang mengangkat telepon bisa dipastikan sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dengar saja, nadanya dalam bicara sudah seperti ketika seseorang dapat membalaskan dendamnya.

"Hn. Langsung saja, saya ingin tahu nama rumah sakit tampat Uchiha Naruto di rawat." Uh, Sasuke kembali ke kepribadian aslinya. Dingin dan tak suka basa-basi.

"Oh, kami kira Anda tak ingin mengetahui hal tersebut." Ya, ampun, polisi ini cari mati.

"Hn. Langsung saja."

"Huf, sebenarnya Uchiha-san, kami tidak tersinggung dengan perlakuan tidak sopan Anda tadi." Polisi yang sungguh-sungguh ingin mati cepat.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda menutup mulut Anda segera? Sebelumnya katakan nama rumah sakitnya." Uh-oh. Sasuke sudah menggunakan kata-kata tak sopan. Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal. Dengan nada gemetar -mungkin baru pertama kali menghadapi nada dingin Uchiha- polisi itu menjawab ,"Rumah Sakit Konoha, tapi-"

Dan telepon pun ditutup. Sungguh, khas Uchiha yang sedang marah.

Tak sampai waktu lama berselang, mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke sampai di basement Rumah Sakit Konoha, rumah sakit terbesar di kota Konoha tempat Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal. Segera pemuda itu turun dari mobil dan masuk ke gedung tumah sakit. Ia berhenti di lobby dan menanyakan ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan diawali senyuman manis suster penjaga berambut merah muda.

"Selamat siang. Saya Haruno Sakura siap membantu Anda, Tuan, " kata suster itu. Sesaat, Sasuke mematung. Baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman yang tak kalah indah dari senyuman Naruto. Tapi, tetap saja senyuman suami pirangnya yang paling indah.

"Hn. Di mana Uchiha Naruto dirawat?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Suster Haruno langsung tanggap dan mencari nama yang disebutkan Sasuke di dalam buku pasien. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Naruto, ruang UGD. Ruang UGD ada di ujung koridor kanan."

Setelah mendapat informasi itu, Sasuke segera melesat ke ruang UGD. Di sana, ia mendapati di depan ruang UGD Rumah Sakit Konoha dipenuhi oleh beberapa polisi dan warga. Mungkin orang-orang yang menolong Naruto. Di kerumunan orang itu, Sasuke melihat seseotang yang berambut hitam diikat ke atas, sama sekali tak asing baginya. Orang itu menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengingat orang itu. Nara Shikamaru, teman SMA Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kini juga seorang polisi, jika melihat dirinya kini berpakaian seragam polisi lengkap.

"Yo, Sasuke. Tak lama bertemu," ucap Shikamaru, bermaksud berbasa-basi. Namun, Sasuke sedang tidak ingin menanggapi basa-basi Shikamaru.

"Hn. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku yang menangani kasus kecelakaan ini. Tak kusangka korbannya Naruto."

"Hn. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu kantorku menerima laporan bahwa ada kecelakaan di jalur alternartif Konoha-Suna. Tabrakan. Mobil itu -mobil Naruto- ditabrak oleh truk yang dikemudikan oleh sopir mabuk sehingga keluar jalur. Mobil Naruto sudah banting stir ke kiri, namun truk sempat menabrak bagian kanan depan mobil Naruto sehingga bukannya menabrak pembatas jalan mobil itu malah terlontar dan masuk ke dalam jurang. Mobil Naruto remuk."

"Lalu?"

"Hah, kau ini merepotkan. Naruto berhasil selamat, setidaknya saat dibawa ke rumah sakit ia masih bisa dipastikan hidup, tapi entah sekarang. Dokter Tsunade sedang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari keadaan kritis."

"Siapa pelakunya?"

"Entah, supir truk langsung kabur."

"Bagaimana bisa Dobe tidak berpikir untuk mengerem mobilnya?"

"Ah, aku lupa menjelaskan. Rem mobil Naruto blong."

"Huh?"

"Ya, kemungkinan ada upaya sabotase disini."

Lalu pintu ruang UGD yang tadi tertutup menjadi terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut pirang -dan seorang dokter karena ia memakai jas putih a la dokter- keluar dari ruang UGD. Shikamaru dan Sasuke segera menghampirinya untuk mendapat penjelasan.

"Dokter, saya Nara Shikamaru dari pihak kepolisian yang menangani kasus ini, kemudian disamping saya ada Uchiha Sasuke, keluarga korban. bagaimana keadaan pasien?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada serius. Memang tak biasa, karena Shikamaru terbiasa bersikap malas-malasan dan selalu mencari kesempatan untuk tidur. Namun tidak kali ini, apalagi sekarang menyangkut teman lamanya.

"Kondisinya kritis dan beberapa tulangnya patah. Selain itu hanya ada luka-luka memar dan gores biasa. Namun, ada hal yang lebih mengkhawatirkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kepalanya sempat terbentur keras, tapi kami belum dapat memastikan efek dari benturan tersebut. Kita harus tunggu selama tiga kali dua puluh empat jam untuk memastikannya."

"Haruskah selama itu, dok?" Kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Itu waktu minimal. Sekarang pasien akan dibawake ruang ICU untuk mendapat penanganan yang lebih lanjut. Selama itu pasien tidak dapat dijenguk namun dapat dilihat dari jendela kaca yang tersedia di ruang ICU. Lalu, tolong Sasuke-san nanti menemui saya di ruangan saya. Permisi." Dan dokter Tsunade pun segera pergi ke ruang ICU. Tak lama, keluarlah beberapa petugas medis yang membawa Naruto keluar dari ruang UGD. Sasuke hanya diam memandang Naruto yang kini tergolek lemah di ranjang beroda dan tubuhnya diberi berbagai macam alat bantuan medis.

"Hah, merepotkan. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali bergabung dengan rekan-rekanku. Samapi jumpa Sasuke." Lalu, Shikamaru pun berlalu.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya dan memencet tombol telepon yang menyusun nomor telepon orang tua Naruto di Suna. Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Sebenarnya, Sasuke agak ragu untuk menelepon mereka. Selain karena ia belum menyiapkan alasan mengapa Naruto tak jadi berkunjung ke rumah mereka untuk ketiga kalinya, kabar bahwa putra semata wayang mereka kecelakaan dan kondisinya kritis akibat ingin mengantarkan berkas pada Sasuke bisa membuat mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengakui Sasuke sebagai menantu lagi.

Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menelepon Minato dan Kushina. Rasa ragu bukan milik Uchiha, maka ia harus yakin dan tegar dalam menghadapi kenyataan.

"Moshi-moshi? Siapa di sana?"

"Aku Sasuke, Ibu." Suara Sasuke agak bergetar...

"Sasuke? Oh, Ibu baru saja ingin meneleponmu. Ibu ingin menanyakan mengapa Naruto tak juga sampai ke Suna. Dia sakit lagi? Ibu sedari tadi berusaha untuk menhubungi telepon genggam Naruto, tapi sedang tidak aktif."

"Ya, Ibu. Naruto sakit." Suara Sasuke semakin kecil...

"Apa? Kenapa dia?"

"Dia..kecelakaan, keadaannya kritis." Dan Sasuke mulai menutup telinganya...

"**APA**?! Ibu akan segera ke Konoha! Tunggu, Ibu, Sasuke!"

Lalu hubungan telepon diputus. Sasuke memasukkan telepon genggamnya dan berjalan ke arah ruangan dokter Tsunade untuk menemuinya. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk, Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan dokter Tsunade.

"Jadi, bagaimana, dok?"

"Sebenarnya, keadaan pasien sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kemungkinan sembuh total hanya sekitar lima puluh persen."

"Lakukan apa saja agat ia tetap hidup. Berapa pun biaya yang harus saya tanggung saya siap." Tentu saja Sasuke selalu siap, pengusaha dengan penghasilan lima puluh juta dollar per bulan akan selalu siap mengeluarkan uang kapanpun.

"Baiklah, kami-"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Suster Haruno masuk ke ruangan sambil mengatur nafas. Sasuke dan dokter Tsunade memandangnya dengan tatapan heran dan bingung.

"Maaf, dokter, Tuan, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa pasien Uchiha Naruto berhenti bernafas!"

Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda sukses dengan harta melimpah dan berstatus menikah. Dan kini, dalam hitungan detik, ia berstatus duda.

TBC

* * *

Oke, diapdet juga!! Huah, capek saya. Mana nulis yang ada Sasuke semua lagi *dichidori* Yap, mulai dari chap ini akan all for Sasuke!! Emang fic ni kan fokus ke Sasuke dan perjuangannya selama Naruto di rumah sakit. Uhm, liat di warning, uda ada tambahan! CHARA-DEATH!!

Maaf kali ini saya ga bisa memasukkan banyak fluff. Cuma dikit, karena chap ini harus dibawa serius, kalo ga ntar aneh.

Yang nunggu apdetan Love to My Brother, uda mo dibuat. tenang saja,pasti diapdet. mari kita balas balas review untuk yang gak login!!^^

Karinuzumaki (semua) : Nee-chan, makasih atas pujiannya.. Udah diapdet lho.. Kalo Sasuke mah bakal bangkit jiwa playboy-nya selama Naru di rumah sakit.. kalo milih Saku ato Hina, itu tergantung readers melihat hints yang nanti adek tuliskan..

Namikaze lin-chan gak bisa log in : ehm, kalo hints fujoshinya kerasa, baguslah, wkwkwkwk. Yup, ini semua sabotase kok.. nih apa seminggu kelamaan? maap, kmaren jumat baru bikin oneshot makanya apdet ngaret. Bukan karin..dia wlao banyak yang benci, tapi kan dia juga tokoh buatannya Masashi Kishimoto. Malah yang jadi penjahat itu salah saru chara fav saya..huaa..

Oke, mind to review?

P.S. Karinuzumaki, jangan kau sebarkan spoiler-spoiler yang sudah ku katakan saat kita chat!!

Oya, kalo mau add FB ku.. tapi kasi message ato PM zerO yah! di ImOt Ituanakbaik.. thx..


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Comma

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (main), SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, Shonen-ai, boys love, MxM, Chara-death, Lime,etc.

Summary : Saat Naruto koma, apakah Sasuke dapat menjaga kesetiaannya

pada Naruto hingga sang kekasih terbangun dari komanya? Apa jadinya jika banyak orang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka? Sanggupkah Sasuke bertahan demi hubungannya dengan Naruto?

A/N : Ini saya, zerOcentimeter yang berganti pen name. Kalian bisa panggil saya Midi atau zerO

Chapter 3

Waktu benar-benar telah mempermainkannya. Ataukah takdir? Entah, yang jelas pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah tak perduli.

Baru sekitar dua jam yang lalu, suara merdu itu masih terdengar olehnya. Baru dua jam yang lalu gerutu kesal yang kini dirindukannya membuat suara bising. Baru dua jam yang lalu. Hanya dua jam, dan semua itu hilang dalam sekejap.

Saat ini, Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam itu, tengah terduduk diam di kursi koridor rumah sakit yang merawat suaminya, Naruto. Seperti biasa, wajahnya tak berekspresi dan datar, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Air mukanya tak sedih, depresi, terpuruk atau sederet ekspresi lain yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh seseorang yang tengah cemas karena orang yang penting dalam hidupnya sedang berjuang melawan maut.

"Naruto…," gumam Sasuke. Rasa sedih memang tak terpancar dar ekspresi wajahnya, namun sudah menggores dalam di kalbunya, Pikirannya yang biasanya tenang kini kalut. Tak disangkanya, secepat ini ia akan kehilangan Mataharinya tersebut. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah putus asa, namun kali ini ia seakan tak berani lagi hanya untuk sekedar berharap.

Tiba-tiba koridor tempat Sasuke menunggu dipenuhi suara ribut. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati orang yang dari tadi juga mengganggu pikirannya. Kedua mertuanya, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

Kepala Sasuke semakin pening. Ia semakin bingung, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto tanpa membuat mertuanya tersebut menyuruh Naruto untuk menceraikannya. Uh-oh, itu tak boleh terjadi.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya wanita berambut kemerahan, Kushina, pada Sasuke. Sedangkan suaminya, Minato, pria berambut kuning keemasan, hanya dapat menenangkan istrinya.

"Tenanglah, Kushina. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja, ya, kan, Sasuke?" kata Minato mencari persetujuan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat menelan ludah.

"Saat ini Naruto sedang ditangani dokter karena ia sempat berhenti bernafas. Kita hanya dapat menunggu dan berdoa," jawab Sasuke pelan. Kushina berteriak histeris,

"Bagaimana bisa? Harusnya saat ini aku dan Naruto sedang mengobrol di Suna! Harusnya sekarang ia, putra semata wayangku, sedang tertawa! Bukannya tergolek tak berdaya disini!"

Sasuke hanya diam.

Ibu mertua Sasuke, Kushina, memang sangat menyayangi Naruto. Selain Naruto adalah putra semata wayangnya, Kushina juga agak overprotective dengan Naruto. Wanita berambut kemerahan panjang dan beriris merah tersebut sedari Naruto kecil sangat membatasi ruang gerak Naruto. Buktinya, Naruto baru diperbolehkan belajar mengendarai sepeda saat berumur 8 tahun, sedangkan teman-teman sebayanya sudah mahir mengendarai sepeda sejak umur 6 tahun.

Hal itu juga yang menjadi penghalang Sasuke saat hendak melamar Naruto. Bukan hanya izin untuk menikahi Naruto, izin untuk mengajak Naruto kencan pun kadang ditolak. Namun, lama-kelamaan Kushina dapat menerima kehadiran Sasuke di dalam hidup Naruto, malah sudah menganggap Sasuke dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, sebagai anaknya juga.

Sedangkan Minato, pria berambut kuning keemasan dan beriris biru, adalah pria yang sangat dihormati Sasuke. Minato adalah sahabat lama orangtua Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, yang telah meninggal dunia. Ya, Sasuke dan Itachi memang menjadi anak yatim-piatu sejak peristiwa kecelakaan orangtua mereka 6 tahun yang lalu. Minato yang menggantikan posisi Fugaku sebagai ayah mereka, dan berbaik hati membimbing Itachi sehingga mempunyai perusahaan besar yang kini dipimpin Sasuke. Itachi lebih memilih bekerja di balik layar daripada ada di depan panggung.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak selamat? Aku nanti akan depresi kemudian ingin bunuh diri, sedangkan Sasuke akan menikah dengan gadis lain. Ini pasti akan seperti di dalam cerita dorama yang kemarin aku saksikan!" seru Kushina histeris. Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kushina sayang, kau sudah terlalu banyak menonton dorama picisan."

Sasuke mati-matian menahan geli.

"Nah, lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sasuke?" tanya Minato dengan nada bijak.

Sasuke pun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menurut keterangannya dan keterangan Shikamaru. Selesainya ia bercerita, Minato hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruh Naruto untuk mengantarkan berkas itu," kata Sasuke menyesal.

"Sasuke, tidak apa, itu sudah takdirnya." Namun, Kushina malah berseru,

"Bukan, itu memang salah Sasuke! Seharusnya dia tak perlu meminta Naruto untuk mengantarkan berkas itu! Atau malah, seharusnya sejak awal kita melarang Naruto dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke!"

"Kushina, tenanglah. Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kita ada di rumah sakit."

"Maaf, Ibu," kata Sasuke. Kushina hanya memandang Sasuke sinis.

"Kau tak bersungguh-sungguh, Uchiha. Bahkan kau tak menangis, atau pun menunjukkan raut wajah yang bersedih. Itukah caramu menanggapi situasi di mana seseorang yang kau bilang sangat berharga bagimu sedang melawan maut?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke terdiam.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka menciptakan keheningan. Tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Kushina yang lelah terduduk di bangku penunggu. Minato terus saja menggenggam tangan istrinya, berharap bisa berbagi beban yang tengah mendera. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat masalah ini.

Yang pasti, mereka hanya bisa menanti.

oOoOoOo

Di ruang ICU, wanita bermabut pirang itu panik sekali. Pasien yang tengah ditanganinya belum juga dapat keluar dari masa kritisnya. dr. Tsunade, itulah tulisan pada name tag yang dipakainya. Tsunade memandang cemas pada pria bermabut pirang keemasan yang kini terbaring dihadapanya.

Kenapa ia bisa sangat peduli pada Uchiha Naruto, pasien tersebut, bahkan melebihi kepeduliannya terhadap pasiennya yang lain?

_Karena pria pirang ini adalah bagian dari masa laluku._

Tsunade menyeka keringatnya. Ia belum mau menyerah, Sudah cukup penyesalannya di masa lalu, dan kini ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk menebusnya. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

"dokter Tsunade, pasien sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Memang sekarang ia sudah bernafas, namun ia kesulitan bernafas dan detak jantungnya lemah sekali. Tinggal menunggu waktu…," kata Suster berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura, yang ikut membantu Tsunade menangani Naruto.

_Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Naruto harus tetap hidup._

"Pindahkan pasien ke ruang operasi dan lakukan operasi K-01. Kita harus membuatnya tetap hidup." Sakura terkejut.

"Ta-tapi, dok, operasi itu sangat berbahaya dan-"

"Lakukan!"

Operasi K-01, operasi yang baru sekali ini ia akan lakukan. Kini Tsunade hanya dapat bergantung pada satu hal. Keajaiban.

oOoOoOo

"Sudah berpa lama aku ada disini?" gumam Sasuke. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih tiga menit. Berarti sudah lebih dari enam jam ia menunggu di rumah sakit. Minato dan Kushina sudah pergi karena harus pulang ke Suna. Sebenarnya Kushina masih ingin ada di Konoha, namun Minato memaksanya pulang dengan dalih mereka belum mempersiapkan keperluan selama menunggu Naruto. Lagipula besok pagi mereka akan datang lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Seharusnya hari ini ia harus menghadiri tiga meeting dengan beberapa client, namun itu semua harus ia cancel karena ia terlalu fokus pada Naruto. Ia tak peduli dengan kerugian yang harus ia tanggung, baginya ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika ia tak ada di dekat Naruto.

Sekitar lima jam lalu, Naruto dipindahkan ke ruang operasi untuk mendapatkan penanganan medis yang lebih mendalam. Sasuke setuju saja, apapun yang harus dilakukan akan ia setujui jika hal itu dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto.

Dan, pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka. Tsunade keluar dengan wajah lelah. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Tsunade.

"Bagaimana, dok?"

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, pasien dapat selamat, namun.."

"Apa?"

"Pasien mengalami koma."

oOoOoOo

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya yang tadi siang ia parkirkan di lapangan parkir Rumah Sakit Konoha, Ia memutuskan untuk pulang, karena Shikamaru dan rekan polisinya hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Polisi sedari siang telah memeriksa rumahnya untuk mencari bukti-bukti sabotase pada mobil Naruto.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke segera melesat pulang dengan mobilnya. Namun, ia tak menyadari, mobil sport berwarna jingga tengah mengikutinya sambil membawa ancaman yang takkan pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

oOoOoOo

"Sasuke, aku hanya mau bertanya sedikit, kemarin malam kau dan Naruto pulang bersama, kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Saat itu, Shikamaru tengah meminta keterangan Sasuke perihal kecelakaan Naruto. Memang seharusnya dilakukan di kantor polisi, namun mengingat Sasuke begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Shikamaru lebih memlih untuk melakukannya sekaligus melakukan pencarian bukti di rumah Sasuke.

"Sekitar jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sepuluh lebih."

"Lalu, kau tahu bahwa gerendel pintu garasimu dirusak?"

Sasuke hanya diam, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mengira-ira siapa yang merusaknya? Karena kemungkinan besar yang merusaknya juga orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyabotase mobil Naruto."

"Tidak usah memperkirakan. Aku tahu pasti siapa yang merusaknya. Namun aku juga yakin bukan dia yang menyabotase mobil Naruto."

"Siapa? Siapa yang merusaknya?"

"Aku."

TBC

Howah, capeknya. Akhirnya saya apdet juga. Maaf kalau kelamaan, sudah sebulan ini computer saya rusak karena kena virus dan ada komponennya yang harus diganti,

Bdw, untuk mobil jingga itu, saya mau kasih tau bentuknya (merk dan tipenya) tapi saya lupa. Yang pasti mobil itu keluaran McLaren terbaru. Saya sendiri suka sekali dengan desain mobilnya. Apalagi bisa dipake buat ngebut, cocok dengan karakter orang yang saya gunakan sebahai pemilik mobil tersebut. Cool, bertenaga, calon raja balap. Keren!! XP

Nah, sudahkah menjadi lebih jelas masalahnya? Sasuke yang merusak pintu garasinya sendiri. Mungkin karena terlalu nafsu kali ya? *dichidori*

Oke, karena saya lupa apa sudah bales review atau belum, yang enggak login maaf ya. Usahakan login saat mereview. Tidak juga gapapa. Atau tak mau mereview? *pundung*

Oia, akan ada adegan lime di chapter kesekian.

So, mind to review???


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Comma

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (main), SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, Shonen-ai, boys love, MxM, Chara-death, Lime,etc.

Summary : Saat Naruto koma, apakah Sasuke dapat menjaga kesetiaannya pada Naruto hingga sang kekasih terbangun dari komanya? Apa jadinya jika banyak orang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka? Sanggupkah Sasuke bertahan demi hubungannya dengan Naruto?

A/N : Uwoo, akhirnya ada rasa niat apdet juga saya. LOL. Ada 2 adegan kissing disini.. :P

Dan sepertinya agak nyerempet Crime.. tapi genre tetap ROMANCE/DRAMA! Banyak yang salah kira ini Hurt/Comfort atau Angst. Ini Drama, kay?

Buat yang udah nagih dari dulu, Uchiha Nata-chan dan yang lainnya, this chap is special for you, all~

Chapter 4

Mara Shikamaru menatap sahabat lamanya ini dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sasuke yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan yang membuat Naruto koma? Astaga. Sungguh dunia sudah sakit.

"Bagaimana-"

"Malam itu aku terlalu terburu-buru sehingga tanpa sengaja menabrak pagar garasi dan membuat gerendelnya rusak."

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Ya. Kalau pun ada pintu pagar, pasti pintu itu juga rusak."

"Astaga."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru terdiam. Saling bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya perlahan, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit kepalanya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Masalah ini mungkin akan menjadi panjang.

Sasuke merasa sebuah penyesalan menggantung di lubuk hatinya. Berat dan menyesakkan. Kalau saja ia tak menabrak pintu garasi. Kalau saja ia tak menyuruh Naruto mengantarkan berkasnya yang tertinggal. Kalau saja.. Ah, apa gunanya berandai waktu akan berputar kembali ke belakang? Itu impian kosong.

"Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa, Sasuke, Tapi kesalahanmu itu menimbulkan kesempatan pelaku untuk menyabotase mobil Naruto."

"Ya, aku tahu.." dan sangat menyesal. Sasuke, menyesal.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke membiarkan rambut hitamnya menari ditiup angin. Tangannya menopang dagu, dan matanya menatap hampa ke arah kota. Raut tampannya berkerut menyesali sesuatu. Ia tengah berada di balkon rumahnya, meninggalkan belasan polisi penyelidik di belakang. Mereka tengah sibuk mengidentifikasi, dan memeriksa segala penjuru rumah Sasuke.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia telah selesai dimintai keterangan oleh Shikamaru. Ia menceritakan apa yang ia tahu, juga kejadian malam itu. Ia tak punya ide, siapa sebenarnya si pelaku itu. Walau pun Sasuke adalah seorang boss perusahaan besar dan memiliki potensi musuh yang sangat banyak, Sasuke merasa ganji. Kenapa pelaku tidak mengincarnya saja? Kenapa harus Naruto? Sungguh sulit dipercaya bahwa Naruto yang ramah dan ceria memiliki musuh yang tega menyabotase mobilnya.

"Sasuke, aku masih butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" tanya Shikamaru, sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke pelan. Sasuke menoleh, lalu mengangguk singkat. Mereka berdua pun memilih untuk berbincang di sofa rumah Sasuke yang ada lantai dua.

"Setelah kami semua periksa, tak ada tanda-tanda adanya penyusup atau sebagainya. Kemungkinan kecelakaan ini direncanakan, tapi hanya dilakukan di luar rumah."

"Hn."

"Dan kuduga, rencana ini dilakukan malam itu, setelah kau dan Naruto pulang. Memanfaatkan pintu pagar dan garasi yang kau rusak, pelaku merusak rem mobil Naruto."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah mobil Naruto itu masih baru atau sudah lama?"

"Lama, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu aku membelikannya mobil itu."

"Berarti, pelaku sudah cukup kenal dengan kalian berdua. Dia kemungkinan tahu bahwa itu mobil Naruto," kata Shikamaru menyimpulkan. Pria berkuncir tinggi itu menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya, dan mendapati bahwa mereka sudah selesai.

"Baiklah. Kurasa cukup. Kami semua akan kembali lagi besok. Terima kasih, Sasuke." Lalu Shikamaru pun beranjak berdiri, bermaksud untuk kembali ke markas. Namun, suara Sasuke membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"… Shikamaru."

"Ya?"

"Tangkap dia."

Shikamaru mengerti maksud Sasuke, lalu mengangguk. Ia pun kembali melangkah pelan, menyusul rekan-rekannya yang telah mendahuluinya keluar.

"Pasti. Takkan kubiarkan dia lolos setelah membuat sahabatku terluka."

oOoOoOoOo

Pagi kembali datang.

Pagi yang cerah, sebenarnya. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Ini pagi yang suram dan menyedihkan baginya. Sangat suram. Rumah yang minimalis, yang dulunya ia anggap sangat kecil, kini terasa sebesar kastil. Rumah yang hampa, tanpa Naruto.

Sasuke merasa paginya kini berbeda. Sudah lima tahun ia tak merasakan pagi yang tenang. Namun, begitu ia merasakannya lagi, ia malah merasa tak nyaman. Ia merindukan teriakan selamat pagi dari Naruto. Merindukan gerutu kesal Naruto jika ia meminta _morning kiss_ dari sang pemuda pirang. Merindukan tawa renyah Naruto saat menonton acara lawak pagi hari. Sungguh, ia ingin merasakannya lagi sekarang.

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya, membiarkan seprei dan selimut tetap kusut berantakan setelah dipakainya semalam. Menuju kamar mandi, bermaksud ingin menggosok giginya yang tersusun rapi dan mencuci muka. Mencari kesegaran pagi ini.

Ia mengambil sikat gigi warna biru miliknya dekat wastafel. Tak sengaja, matanya tertumbuk pada sikat gigi berwarna jingga yang juga ada disana. Sikat gigi Naruto. Ia memandang lekat benda itu untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia melumuri bagian bulu sikat gigi dengan pasta gigi, lalu menggosoknya ke giginya. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, ia berkumur, dan menyalakan keran. Kemudian membasuh wajahnya yang rupawan dengan air keran yang dingin. Sesaat, ia merasa lebih segar.

'_Teme!'_

Sasuke menoleh. Ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Dan suara itu, suara Naruto! Tak mungkin ia salah. Ia sudah hafal akan intonasi suara suaminya tersebut,

"Dobe?"

'_Teme! Kau membuatku tak bisa berjalan lagi!'_

"Apa?"

'_Teme, hentikan! Itu geli..' _

Sasuke merasa dirinya gila. Tak mungkin itu suara Naruto, sedangkan suaminya itu kini tengah koma di rumah sakit! Sasuke menarik rambut hitamnya. Ia merasa frustasi sendiri. Ia sakit. Ia gila. Dia merasa sangsi, apakah ia akan mampu melewati ini semua.

Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia memejamkan matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya. Sasuke tak mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia hanya dapat mendengar suara percikan air dari keran yang ia lupa untuk menutupnya. Sasuke membuka matanya yang kini bersinar sendu.

"Naruto, aku merindukanmu..."

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke kini sudah berada di kentornya, untuk mengikuti meeting dengan para Hyuuga yang kemarin sempat tertunda. Memakai jas dan celana hitam, kemeja putih, juga dasi berwarna biru tua. Kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam melangkah dengan gagah, memancarkan feromon yang mampu menaklukan semua wanita.

Ia membenarkan letak dasinya yang agak miring. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kesulitan saat memakai dasi, apalagi ia terbiasa dipakaikan oleh Naruto. Namun, setelah berusaha beberapa kali, ia barhasil. Dan kini, ia tampak sempurna.

Samar terdengar suara pekikan terpesona dari para karyawati yang Sasuke lewati. Sasuke tetap tak berekspresi. Sudah biasa baginya mengalami peristiwa kecil seperti itu. Maka dari itu, ia sakarang sudah tak terlalu terpengaruh dengan hal tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Terdengar seruan memanggil Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat pemuda berambut cokelat spiky berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa beberapa berkas di dalam map. Senyum cerah tampak di wajahnya yang terdapat segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipi.

"Inuzuka."

Sang Inuzuka, nyengir kuda. Ia memperlihatkan berkas yang ia bawa tepat di hadapan mata Sasuke. Kemudian, ia berkata,"Kita memenangkan tender dengan Umino Group. Jadwal meeting akan diberitahukan oleh sekretarismu nanti siang. Dan ini berkas tentang tender itu dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Mereka memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu. Nih."

Sasuke menerimanya, lalu kembali berjalan. Sang Inuzuka, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Inuzuka Kiba ini? Yah, itulah bedanya antara General Managar dan boss besar."

Lalu, Kiba pun segera ikut berlalu ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia masih punya janji dengan karyawati baru yang cantik itu. Daripada memusingkan sikap atasannya yang dingin dan cuek itu, lebih baik ia memikirkan sang gadis, kan?

oOoOoOoOo

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Sasuke memandang ke sekeliling dengan mata hitamnya. Orang-orang disana tampak mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke pun membereskan alat –alat presentasinya dan menutup meeting tersebut,

"Kalau begitu, kita tutup meeting kali ini, dan meeting selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan di tempat dan jam yang sama. Terima kasih."

Peserta meeting kemudian mulai beranjak dari ruangan dan pergi. Sasuke melirik jam tangan perak yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah waktunya makan siang rupanya. Pantas wajah-wajah peserta meeting tadi begitu tersiksa.

Sasuke pun sedikit mempecepat gerakannya. Waktu istirahat siang ini ingin ia habiskan di rumah sakit menunggui Naruto. Tak dipungkiri olehnya ia kembali khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya tersebut, Memang kemarin Tsunade sempat menjelaskan bahwa keadaan Naruto sangat mudah untuk kritis. Intinya, keadaan Naruto sangat membahayakan.

"Terburu-buru?" Terdengar suara berat di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke memutar wajahnya, dan mendapati mata lavender tanpa pupil tengah menatapnya lekat. Sasuke sempat terperanjat kaget, namun ia dapat langsung mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Hyuuga Neji," kata Sasuke, menyebut nama sang pria di hadapannya. Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Presentasi yang sangat bagus, Uchiha. Maukah menemaniku makan siang untuk memberiku penjelasan yang lebih rinci tentang kerjasama kita kali ini?"

"Aku sudah memberi kesempatan untuk bertanya, dan semuanya sudah jelas dengan presentasiku dan perjanjian kita. Sekarang, aku harus pergi. Tolong menyingkir dari jalanku," kata Sasuke dengan tajam. Neji menyeringai. Terlihat Sasuke agak gugup dengan keadaan mereka kini. Jarak mereka hanyalah satu meter saja. Cukup dekat, namun terlalu dekat bagi Sasuke.

"Ayolah. Secangkir kopi saja."

"Tidak. Aku permisi," kata Sasuke cepat. Ia langsung menerobos ke depan. Namun, tangan porselen Neji tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Neji langsung meraih tangan Sasuke, memutarnya, hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. Neji menyeringai tipis, lalu mencuri kecupan kecil dari bibir Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mematung, sedikit shock.

"Brengsek kau-"

"Sampai jumpa, Uchiha."

Sasuke tak membuang waktu. Ia langsung melangkah cepat meninggalkan pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu sendiri. Tak menyadari, bahwa Neji tengah menyeringai.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau lolos dariku, Sasuke."

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke berjalan agak terburu ke basement gedung kantornya. Aura gelap menguar dari sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia muak dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, saat Hyuuga brengsek itu mengecupnya cepat. Kecupan yang mengantarnya ke ingatan masa lalu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Begitu memasuki mobilnya, ia segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Ia ingin segera sampai tempat Naruto dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Sasuke menggosokkan punggung tangannya ke bibirnya. Berusaha menghapus bekas kecupan dari sang Hyuuga. Namun gagal. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin teringat dengan kejadian itu.

Ini adalah peristiwa langka untuk kesekian kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke yang stoic kehilangan kendali dirinya dan terbawa emosi. Kali ini, karena Hyuuga Neji.

"Shit!" seru Sasuke saat mobilnya hampir menabrak seorang penyebrang jalan. Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya, melampiaskan rasa raungan klakson dari kendaraan di belakang mobil Sasuke, merasa jalurnya terhalangi oleh mobil Sasuke tersebut. Terpaksa, Sasuke menjalankan kembali mobilnya walau hatinya masih merasa tak tenang.

Sasuke kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya. Begitu atap rumah sakit sudah tampak di depan mata, Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mau kedatangannya menjenguk Naruto dalam keadaan emosi. Ia kembali mendapatkan kontrol dirinya, lalu memasang lagi wajah stoic yang biasa tampakkan.

Memasuki area parkir rumah sakit, Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya ke tempat parkir mobil yang kosong. Begitu memakirkan mobilnya, pemuda itu mematikan mesin lalu keluar. Merapikan jasnya, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung rumah sakit.

Ia sudah mengetahui ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat, sehingga ia tak perlu bertanya pada suster berambut merah muda yang kemarin sempat sedikit membuatnya terpesona. Sedikit terpesona. Garis bawahi itu.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Saat ia tiba di depan ruangan Naruto, tampaknya Kushina dan Minato belum datang dari Suna. Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan ia mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tekejut.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah, tengah menundukkan wajahnya di wajah Naruto. Dan Sasuke dapat melihatnya, pemuda itu mencium Naruto di bibirnya! Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, tampak menikmati ciuman yang ia curi dari seseorang yang sedang terbaring koma. Brengsek.

Bibir yang selama ini hanya pernah disentuh oleh bibir Sasuke kini secara pelan dilumat oleh bibir lain..

"Siapa kau?"

TBC

Yey! Selesai~

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Ini jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan janji saya untuk apdet bulan depan. Berbahagialah, readers! Saya tahu kalian mencintai saya yang mengapdet lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan! *plakk*

Jangan marah karena adegan ciumannya mengecewakan.. TT

Oia, saya mau minta bantuan doa karena tanggal 4 Juni saya Ujian Kenaikan.. Saya minta maaf kalau hasilnya semakin OOC akut begini.. (_ _)V

Mind to Review?


End file.
